Love Triangle
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Yuuki, Zero, and Kaname have all known each other since they were younger but what happens as they get older and other feelings begin to develope? Will they be able to stay friends or will someone be making a move on Yuuki? Quick ONE SHOT!


**Love Triangle**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**One Shot!**

_To KUKAIxAMU I hope you like it even though I changed up your idea!_

**Yuuki's POV**

I don't remember how long ago it was but, everything started to change between my relationship with Zero and Kaname-Sempai. I remember clearly the snow fluttering down and the blood staining it and also Kaname-Sempai's clothing. The day when chairman brought Zero in from the snowy night stained in blood. Zero was a mess and I couldn't stop looking after him. But when I saw him slowly tearing his body apart I couldn't help it.

**Flashback**

It was late and I had woken up from an unusual sound. I had gone out and looked out of my bedroom to the corridor to see Zero in the corner near the deep red curtains clawing at his neck. His neck was raw and blood was trickling out and staining his shirt and hand. My stomach twisted but the look on his face was disgust. I quietly walked over to him and went to my knees and grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked up at me with cold empty eyes. I smiled back at him. I kissed his hand. "It's alright." I whispered, "You're safe now."  
Those words sounded so soothing and to him…it was like an angel. Zero cried. He broke down and cried and saying gibberish as he cried. He hand cried himself to sleep that night and we had both slept in the corridor that night.

**End**

But when Zero had met Kaname-Sempai for the first time, they had become natural enemies. Zero detested vampires and that was what Kaname-Sempai was. I had no problem with it…because he had saved my life and I knew that there were both good and bad vampires out there. But soon, out mutual feelings for each other had quickly changed.

**Current Day (Day Class)**

I was in class listening to the lecture to see Zero walk in. "Good morning Zero."  
As usual gave me his usual blank face and nodded his head in return. "Ne, how can you stand him?" A girl whispered next to me, "He's so…awkward."  
"He's not awkward." I answered back quickly, "And he's my best friend."  
The girl had rolled her eyes and ignored me the rest of that class. The bell had rung and I slipped on my Guardian arm band and headed outside for protrolling. Zero was right behind me and patted my head. "Drink your milk will you." He said as he patted my head some more.

I pouted. I hated when he made fun of my height. It wasn't my fault Zero was a freaking giant. "I am!" I yelled back frustrated, "Anyways why are you so tall?"

Zero shrugged and continued patting my head all the way to the gate to the Night Class. It was already crowded by Day Class kids trying to get a glimpse of the Night class beauties. "KYAA KANAME-SEMPAI!" Girls screamed.

My ear rung and Zero was irritated as he tried to keep both girls and boys away from the Night Class. "Good job Yuuki." Kaname-Sempai had whispered into my ears just as he passed me.

I turned to look at him to see him smiling back at me. And thus, I received even more hateful stares from girls.

**End of the Day**

I let out a sigh as I walked back home with Zero. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, "You know if you sigh you get shorter."  
I gasped. "No I won't!" I screamed, "…and it's just it seems a lot of things have been happening with the Night class."  
Zero nodded his head but he was frowning. I went on my tippy toes and poked his forehead. "If you keep doing that, you'll get wrinkles." I informed him.  
Zero rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
He headed towards the boy dormitory. "You're going to your dorm room?" I asked a bit sad.

He gave me a look of confusion. "Where else would I go?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I thought you'd come over to have some dinner at my place before we start our patrol for night time."  
Zero let out a sigh and came back to me. "Fine, but it better not be that disgusting stuff the chairman said is delicious."  
I laughed. "Are you talking about that liver stew?"  
Zero stuck out his tongue. "That thing is plain disgusting."  
"TONIGHT IS LIVER STEW!" The chairman said happily with his apron on.

Zero looked disgusted and walked towards the exit. I pulled him back and dragged him to my room. "We'll be in my room for the mean time doing our homework."  
The chairman had let out a gasp and did a dramatic pose. "My Yuuki-Chan having a boy in her room? I will not accept this!"  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "He's been in my room before remember chairman?"  
The chairman let out another gasp and started to cry. "Yuuki-Chan how come you won't call papa, papa?"  
I rolled my eyes again and headed to my room. It wasn't anything very personal in my room, just the basic necessities and a few sparkling clothing (picked by the chairman) in my closet.

Zero sat down on the floor and laid down. "Let me guess, you're failing English and you want me to help you with the homework."  
I gasped. Geez! This guy knows me so well! I smiled and chuckled. "You know me so well Zero." I said happily, "So can you help me please?"  
Zero let out another sigh and sat back up and did a beckoning motion with his hand. I looked at it confused and then back at his face. He let out another sigh. "Let me see the worksheet."  
I nodded my head and took the worksheet out and handed it to him. He skimmed through it and placed it back down. "You're stupid." He said.  
I pouted. "Don't need to tell me that."  
He tapped the paper to the first question. "Spelling…you spelt incorrectly."  
I scratched my head at the words I had wrote. "Dog." I said pronouncing the word in English, "I spelt it right!"  
"a-o-g, that's how you spelt it." Zero pointed out, "You have to draw the line longer for the d."  
I nodded my head and corrected it. After an hour or so my head was aching and my eyes were hurting but we had finally managed to finish that one worksheet. I let out a sigh of relief and looked at the paper. "Thank you!" I said, "I would have failed if it wasn't for you."  
"Whatever." Zero said and laid back down, "Your stupidity made me tired, I'm going to take a nap."  
And before I knew it, Zero was sound asleep. I looked down to see him breathing lightly. It was different from when we were younger and now I noticed that Zero's face had lost that roundness and was now sharper and his body was long and muscular. His hair style was still the same but he looked so much more mature (though he didn't act like it). I was so fascinated by how much one person could change after a year. I took a closer look and was kneeling beside him evaluating his growth. His palms were faced up and looked humongous. I was curious and placed my hand on top to see the difference. I frowned, my hand looked that of a child while his looked like that of an adult. And before I could pull my hand away he clasped his hand. I jumped back but couldn't go any further. Zero slowly stirred but fell back asleep and turned towards me with his hand still clasped on mine. I tried to pull my hand out but it was futile. But…I slowly took time to feel his hand. Unlike before, it was soft and smooth but now…it now had calluses and were large but very warm. "YUUKI-CHAN TIME TO EAT!" The chairman screamed suddenly as he barged into my room.

He gasped and dropped the wooden spoon when he saw my hand entwined with the sleeping Zero.

Zero had a big lump on his head and was rubbing it. "Boys are up to no good when they're in a girl's room!" The chairman said as he served us the liver stew, "No boys are allowed!"

I rolled my eyes at how serious he was taking this. "It was an accident." I said, "Nothing happened."  
"AND HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT LYING TO ME?" He asked as he cried.

There was a knock on the door. The chairman frowned and headed to the door. Zero quickly poured the disgusting contents of his bowl back into the pot and sat back down beside me. I looked at him with a raised brow and he just shrugged. "I told you already I wasn't going to eat it." He said.

I shrugged and took a sip of the soup. "Ma, ma, look who's come for a visit Yuuki-Chan!" The chairman said as he skipped back into the dinning room.

Kaname-Sempai had come in with a warm winter coat and scarf on. "Good evening." He said politely.  
I stood up and walked over to him. "Don't you have classes?" I asked happily excited.

Zero seethed at the table as he stabbed at it with his fork. "Please refrain from breaking my table." The chairman said to Zero when he noticed what he was doing.

"I did but it seems classes have been postponed due to certain…circumstances." Kaname-Sempai answered.

I nodded my head. "Then there is no need for night partrolling then right?" I asked the chairman.

The chairman nodded his head. "That seems to be the case."  
I smiled happily and thought of a good idea. "Ne, let's have a sleep over!" I said happily.

The chairman screamed. "NO, NO, NO!" He said as he stomped his feet, "I will not allow these beasts to sleep in the same room as my sweet innocent Yuuki-Chan."  
"You're one to talk." Zero said, "When she was younger, you use to take pictures of her sleeping."  
I turned towards the chairman for and explanation but he had already ran off. "You win this time!" He screamed from his studies, "I'll allow it, but only this once!"  
I smiled excitedly. "Can you stay over for the night?" I asked Kaname-Semapi.  
He ran his fingers through his wavy black hair. "I guess I could."  
I clapped my hands happily. "What about you Zero?" I asked turning to the dinning table to find Zero missing, "Zero?"  
He was storming towards the door. "WAIT!" I said as I grabbed his arm to keep him from getting to the door. "Stay the night!" I begged, "I still have homework to do!"  
"Ask him to help you." Zero hissed.

I pulled at his arm. "But I want **you** to help me! Please! And besides, we haven't done this in ages!"  
Zero let out a sigh in frustration. "Fine, I'll stay but if he gets anywhere near me I will shot him."  
"Hai, hai." I said happily skipping to get the bedding ready in the living room.

**Midnight**

I had slipped on a pair of sweats and a plain tee shirt and slipped into the middle sleeping bag. The fireplace was lit and was warming our toes. Zero was to my right and Kaname-Sempai was in the sleeping bag to my left. "This is so much fun!" I said happily, "Let's roast some marshmallows!"

"Aren't you a bit too old to be doing that?" Zero said, "Oh, wait you're still 12 years old."  
I pouted and crossed my arms. Kaname-Sempai handed me the marshmallows and the metal rod to cook it on. "This is so much fun!" I said happily.

**(Sometime around 2) Normal POV**

Zero was still up and so was Kaname but Yuuki was out of the night. "Don't do anything to her." Zero hissed as he turned on his side to look at Yuuki.

Kaname propped himself of his elbows. "As if I'd do something as low as that." He retorted back.

Zero was itching to pull out his Bloody Rose and shot Kaname between the eyes. "Why don't you shot me?" Kaname asked as if he had read Zero's mind.  
Zero kept quiet and the only sound that could be heard was Yuuki's soft breathing and the cound of the crackling wood. "Can't find an answer?" Kaname asked.

Zero rolled his eyes and laid back on his back looking up at the ceiling. "I'm not interested in killing you yet." Zero said.

"Because you have compassion for your own kind?"  
Zero had shot up like a rocket and was grabbing Kaname's collar. "Don't you dare say anything to Yuuki." Zero hissed as he tightened his grip on Kaname's collar.

Kaname looked unimpressed. "That you are a vampire just like me?"  
Zero grinned his teeth together. "Shut up." He hissed, "I'm tired of hearing you."  
"Oh, what are you going to do?" Kaname provoked.

Zero socked Kaname square in the jaw. Their tussle had woken Yuuki up who was surprised at the two lock in hand to hand combat and with marks all over their faces. "What are you doing?" Yuuki asked a little irritated that she was woken up.

Zero and Kaname stopped and turned to Yuuki. "This is a dream." Zero said in a monotone voice, "You like to see two guys fighting and are hoping that I win."  
"LIAR!" Yuuki screamed as she jumped up and tried to break the two apart.

"Mou! What do you two think you're doing?" Yuuki asked as she stood in front of the two males.

Zero looked away while Kaname looked up at Yuuki. "Well we'll just say it was a thing us men had to settle."  
Yuuki stomped her foot. "And would you like to tell me what this was?" She asked.

"No." Zero answered.

Yuuki was getting angrier. "MOU!" I'm going to lock you two in a closet if you guys don't make up right now!"

Zero and Kaname looked at each other and remembered the time Yuuki had locked them up in the closet and forgot that she had for almost a whole day. "Fine." Zero said.

"Alright then." Kaname said.

Yuuki smiled content by the final outcome. She yawned and snuggled back into her sleeping back. "Seriously." Zero sighed as he ran his finger through his hair his eyes softening when he looked a Yuuki.

"Always looking out for others." Kaname said looking tenderly at Yuuki.

They both looked up at each other and frowned. "Seriously?" They both said at the same time.

They sighed and looked down at Yuuki. "Causing me trouble again aren't you?" They said in sync.

They looked at each other irritated and sighed. This is going to be a long troublesome school year.


End file.
